The present invention relates to a navigation system for controlling the travel of unmanned, self-propelled vehicles across a surface among a plurality of terminals.
In many industrial or commercial installations, it is necessary to transport materials, personnel, tools, or machines from a starting location to a selected destination location. For such purposes, the exact route followed by the transport vehicle is not of importance. It is of importance, however, that a transport vehicle not collide with another transport vehicle or with a fixed obstacle along the travel route. It is additionally desirable that any personnel present in the travel area not be struck by a transport vehicle.